


Offside With Intent

by TwoBoys2Love



Category: CW RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Football | Soccer, Hand Jobs, Hate to Love, Hurt Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles in a suit, Locker Room, M/M, Soccer Jared Padalecki, Soccer Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 17:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15296799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoBoys2Love/pseuds/TwoBoys2Love
Summary: Ackles and Padalecki end up tackling each other a lot on the soccer pitch. Then Ackles changes the playing field.





	Offside With Intent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Masja_17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masja_17/gifts).



> thank you Masja for all your help with beta work on my fics! I know I forget to thank you!!!! You`re awesome!

_**Announcer:** Now, Padalecki is probably expecting to be a target but frustration seems to be getting the better of him. After consulting with VAR, the referee has reversed his decision and given the US the ball thanks to Padalecki’s foul. Padalecki is clearly, less than impressed with the call and better watch himself or he’ll end up with a yellow card... And there we go, the referee has given him a yellow card, no doubt upset with his energetic protest._

The referee was holding a yellow card up towards Jared and he could feel his temper boiling over. He rubbed at the ache in his shoulder where Ackles’ knee had connected long after the ball had left the toe of Jared’s boot.

“I just warned you about that two minutes ago,” the Ref said firmly as he whipped the card up high.

“Ackles has been doggin’ my ass this entire game,” Jared couldn’t help yelling at the Ref. He caught the dark glint in the Ref’s eye just before Chad’s hand smacked over his shoulder and whipped him away. 

Jared had played enough games opposite number eighteen on the US Team, Jensen Ackles, to know that he should try and keep his distance. But, Jared was the best striker on the Canadian team and he had known he would be a target. The problem was that he was getting really pissed off about it. As Chad steered him away from the Ref, Jared glared down at Ackles who was still sitting on the grass rubbing his foot. 

“Got your cleats on my foot, man!” Ackles complained.

“Right. Keep your fucking knees to yourself then,” Jared said as he dragged his forearm across his sweaty forehead.

Ackles chuckled and Chad had to grab Jared’s jersey to keep him from lunging at the man sitting on the pitch.

“Jesus _Christ_ , Jay. You _want_ a red card or somethin’?” 

“Ackles has been on me the entire game-”

“-And, fortunately, it’s almost over.”

Chad was right. There were about three minutes of extra time left in the friendly. There was no score on the board and Jared was definitely ready to hit the locker room.

The whistle blew and the black and white ball flew back onto the field and headed towards the Canadian goalkeeper. Jared jogged back to the center of the field with the other forwards and tried to avoid looking towards Ackles. He was never out of Jared’s peripheral vision and it was annoying as all hell. It wasn’t just that Jensen was doing his job as a defender, no. It was more than that. He seemed to really get off on tackling Jared, ghosting him, always being _right_ there when Jared turned around. 

There was a shot on goal and Jared’s gaze snapped downfield to where the ball was thrown out by Canada’s goalie. There was a lot of scuffling around for the ball and Jared and Chad ran down the left flank of the field to be there in case the ball came back towards them.

It didn’t.

The rest of the game passed without much excitement and when the final whistle blew there were still no goals on the board. Good thing it was a friendly game. They really had to get their shit together before the playoff games. The World Cup finals were coming and Jared wanted to be there with a hope of winning. They were closer to qualifying than they’d ever been before. It was one of the reasons Jared had decided to play for Canada. He was entitled to play for the country of his mother’s or father’s birth and he’d chosen his mother’s. That way he didn’t have to compete with the same amount of forwards to get on the squad.

Being on the Canadian team also meant that he didn’t have to play on the same team as Ackles. He wasn’t entirely sure what it was about the guy that rubbed him the wrong way. They ran into each other from time to time. Ackles was the kind of guy who managed to look a little disheveled in even the most expensive suit and still pull it off. He also managed to look hot as hell even when looking like he’d just crawled out of bed. He always had a half smile on his face, tousled hair, and his teammates seemed to really like him.

Jared didn’t.

Every single time they were on the field opposite each other, Ackles was always tugging on Jared’s shirt, tripping him, tackling him to try and get the ball. They were pretty evenly matched; Jensen was stockier, more muscular than Jared but Jared had a good four inches on him. He often used that to his advantage when they were both trying to head the ball.

It was annoying and it was made even more annoying by the fact that Ackles was so good looking.

-=-=-=-

The locker room was noisy as hell. It was perfectly normal. Fortunately, it always emptied out quickly. Because they were in L.A. everyone had plans to do something that would, most likely, result in everyone feeling a little fragile the next morning.

Jared’s mood was such that he felt like it might be the best course of action to head back to the hotel.

He hadn’t even showered and everyone else was leaving. Chad adjusted his tie and swung his Team Canada bag over his shoulder as he stopped in front of Jared. “You still mopin’?”

“I’m _not_ moping,” Jared answered entirely too quickly. Because, _yeah_ he was absolutely moping. “I’m tired of Ackles.”

There was a smirk on Chad’s face that looked entirely too smug.

“What!”

“You shouldn’t have gotten in the Ref’s face.”

“ _Ackles_ shouldn’t have been riding me so hard,” Jared countered.

A look of amusement flicked across Chad’s face, then he shook his head. “Too easy.”

“Fuck off,” Jared said with a slight smile on his face. He was _out_ to his team and it resulted in a lot of well-intentioned teasing. Jared liked it. He’d been worried at first, that coming out would be a problem. With the exception of the assistant coach Pellegrino being a dick about it, things had gone well. Even Pellegrino had relented after finding out that all of his coaching suits had been dyed pink. Jared wasn’t sure who the perpetrator had been but it had been an effective statement.

Chad hiked his bag up onto his shoulder. “Don’t stop by my room later. I plan on being busy.”

“Don’t tell me anything else,” Jared said and finally cracked a full-on smile. “And don’t show up on the internet tomorrow half naked.”

“Don't take all the fun out of my night, man.” Chad kicked at Jared’s still-booted foot. “Shower, you smell bad and you’re all sweaty.”

“Aww.” Jared stood and pulled his jersey off over his head. “Don't you want a cuddle, Chad?”

Looking horrified, Chad scrambled away from Jared. “Gross. Stay away from me. I’m all clean and I smell fantastic.”

Jared settled for messing up Chad’s neatly coiffed hair. “Get out of here.”

“Chad! Want to do an interview on TV later tonight?” Coach Morgan barked from down the hallway.

“No way,” Chad said quickly. “I’m busy. Get Jared to do it. Everyone loves him, ‘cause he’s gay.”

“Murray!” Coach Morgan snapped.

“It’s cool,” Jared answered, chuckling. “He’s just being an idiot.”

Jared smiled at the Coach when he appeared in the doorway. He appreciated J.D.’s support, it meant a lot.

“Fine, Jared. You’re up. Someone from the U.S. team will stop by to coordinate with you before you leave here.” Just like that, J.D. was gone.

Chad backed out the door with a grin on his face. “Later. Have fun being a media darling.”

“Thanks,” Jared muttered. He pulled out his kit and searched for some clean Saxx to put on under his suit. He tossed his soaked jersey on to the bench and bent to push his socks down. He was probably covered in bruises thanks to Ackles.

 _Ackles_.

Ackles, with his perfectly imperfect hair and his amazing jaw, his cheekbones and the way his ass was so hard and curved. 

_Not_ that Jared had noticed… much.

His back twinged as he bent over and he reached back to rub at it as he straightened up.

“You’re bleeding,” someone said in a deep voice from the doorway.

Startled, Jared spun to see a very unwelcome sight.

Ackles was leaning against the doorframe, legs crossed at the ankle, hands casually stuffed in the pockets of his Hugo Boss suit pants.

Jared stared for a few marvelous moments. Despite his dislike for Ackles’ style on the pitch, the man wore a suit as though it was his only job in life. His freshly washed hair was all spiked up and his cheeks glowed under his tanned, freckled skin. All in all, he presented a pretty nice picture, even Jared had to admit that.

Jared cleared his throat and picked up his jersey again to wipe at the sting on his back. “What are _you_ doing here?”

“Media later?” Jensen’s perfectly shaped eyebrows arched up slightly. “We’re supposed to touch base about when and where.”

“Right,” Jared said. He had a look at the white jersey he’d been wearing and realized Ackles was right. There was blood smeared on it.

“You should get that looked at,” Ackles said. He pushed off the doorframe and took a few steps closer.

“It’s fine, Ackles.”

“Jensen.”

“What?” Momentarily confused, Jared frowned and made the mistake of looking into bright green eyes.

“My _name_ is Jensen. We’re not on the pitch anymore, Jared.” Jensen’s smile softened.

Stuck between the buzzing thrill of hearing his name pass those plush lips and his annoyance that he was probably bleeding _because_ of Ackles, Jared found himself staring again.

“Hello?” The smirk on Jensen’s face faded slightly and he frowned. “You get knocked too hard on the head today?”

Finally snapping out of his reverie, Jared glared. “If I had been, it would be because of _you_. They payin’ you a bonus to keep me from getting near your goal?”

“Just playin’ the game like everyone else,” Jensen said in a less friendly tone. “And, you should see the mess on my ankle from your cleats.”

“You started it. You know we’re not playing American football out there, right? It’s soccer, it’s supposed to be non-contact.” Jared rubbed his shirt over his back again and grimaced.

“For fuck sakes, get your medic to do that. You’re getting blood all over the place and we’re gonna be on camera.” Jensen leaned to the side, trying to see what Jared’s back looked like.

For some reason, Jared turned slightly to keep Jensen from looking at his back. It felt childish instantly, and he could feel a traitorous flush creeping up his chest and neck. “It’s fine. Everyone else is gone.”

Before Jared knew what was happening, Jensen had a hold of his arm and was turning him around. “Don’t touch me.”

“Don’t be a baby.”

“I didn’t ask for your help.”

“No, ‘cause you’re an idiot.” Jensen’s fingers were pressing along the bottom of Jared’s ribs. “That hurt?”

“No,” Jared snapped. Then he realized he was lying. “Yes. But, nothing’s broken.”

“S’bruised already,” Jensen muttered. His hand was warm where it was pressed to the small of Jared’s back. His fingers moved slightly, and it felt an awful lot like it was deliberate the way they brushed along the waistband of Jared’s shorts.

Jared froze. A shiver took hold of him and tripped down his spine. Finally, he managed to glance back over his shoulder.

Jensen was looking down. Definitely at Jared’s ass. He stared for a few moments then dragged his gaze _slowly_ up Jared’s body until their eyes met.

The way Jensen was staring at Jared from under those long, dark, eyelashes left no doubt about his motives. Apparently, Jared’s body was on board with the idea because his stomach lurched in that pleasant tingly, roller coaster kind of way. The flush burned its way up along his cheeks and he swallowed in spite of the tightness in his throat. _Maybe_ , he flexed the muscles in his back.

It was all messed up: the familiarity of the locker room, the buzz of irritation that Jared always felt toward Jensen, the fact that he was standing there - bare-chested. None of it was out of the ordinary, except that _holy shit_ , Ackles was sliding his hand along the waistband of Jared’s shorts, then palming his abs as though it was the most natural thing in the world.

It wasn’t the most natural thing in the world, only it was, but it shouldn’t be. 

_Fuck._

At some point between Jensen’s fingers slipping under Jared’s waistband and then pressing his lips to the back of Jared’s neck, _shouldn’t be_ didn’t matter anymore.

There was no one hotter than Jensen Ackles in his Hugo Boss suit with his model face and just-put-together look. But, maybe that had made him intimidating all along.

When Jensen’s hand pushed Jared’s underwear aside to get at his cock, Jared stopped being able to string cohesive thoughts together. “Ackles…”

“Jensen,” Jensen said to the nape of Jared’s neck. He’d nosed into Jared’s sweat-damp hair and was tasting his skin for the first time. Jared could feel his skin come alive, prickling and tingling.

He opened his mouth to say… something and at that exact moment, Jensen’s fingers tightened around his hardening cock.

“Jen,” _Godpleaseyes_ ,”sen.” Jared groaned and reached back to grab at Jensen’s body. He slid his hand along the fabric covering Jensen’s hip until he could cup the muscular curve of the man’s ass. It felt even better than it looked.

Jensen body jolted forwards and the substantial and _hard_ bulge in his suit pants was hot against Jared’s ass.

Teeth found the curve of Jared’s ear, fingers curled around his hard-on and nails scratched their way down his chest.

Jared was done for.

The tip of Jensen’s tongue teased at Jared’s ear for a few moments. “Jared, I’m gonna make you come right now, then we work, then _please_ come with me back to my place.”

The _please_ had a touch of desperation in it. Combined with the press of Jensen’s hips to his ass, Jared felt his blood surge forward in his veins.

Jensen’s hand squeezed Jared’s cock momentarily, then began a slow and steady stroke that almost took Jared’s legs out from under him.

Jared nodded. At least, he thought he nodded. He couldn’t really be too sure. He hoped that the way his hips were rocking, and the precome that was dribbling down over Jensen’s hand was sign enough of how interested he was.

“Jared?” Jensen’s hand paused, the rough silk of his suit sleeve brushing Jared’s belly.

“Yes,” Jared said in between gasps of air. Was there a time when he didn’t want Jensen’s hand all over him? He could be forgiven for not caring about anything that had happened before he’d turned to see Jensen in the locker room doorway.

Jared felt as though his bones were turning to ash. He could feel sweat sliding down the middle of his chest, his heart tripped when the light fresh scent of Jensen’s cologne wafted forward.

_What is happening?_

And then nothing mattered again because Jensen’s soft mouth was leaving a trail of kisses down the side of Jared’s neck. It was gentle and sweet and not at all what Jared would have expected.

The movement of Jensen’s hand changed, his thumb swept over the slick head of Jared’s cock and he moaned against Jared’s shoulder.

There was definitely more to Ackles than his feisty persona on the pitch. _So_ much more.

Jared couldn’t take the lack of control any longer. He turned slightly in Jensen’s arms, until he could _see_ him.

Jensen’s tan cheeks were flushed, his lips bitten and spit-slick, and his eyes were so dark, the green was almost gone. He had freckles.

_Fuck_

Jared caught Jensen’s mouth against his own, not caring at all that his back was twisted at an odd angle.

Jensen’s mouth was hot. He tasted minty, like toothpaste, and his lips were soft and full and Jared’s brain overloaded. Because, _jesus_ , that mouth on his cock would be about the best thing he could imagine.

But, the second best thing was the way Jensen kept stroking Jared’s cock in time with the way he pressed his hips forward. His cock was big and hard and Jared could swear he could feel the heat of it through both of their clothes.

The rhythm of Jensen’s hand changed again and it felt like Jared’s body was full of electricity. He was panting, thrusting shamelessly into Jensen’s grip and tangling their tongues together.

Jensen withdrew from the kiss first, a slight smile on his mouth as he drew in a deep breath. His hand worked Jared’s shaft flawlessly as he gazed into Jared’s eyes. “Hope you recover fast. Want you to fuck me tonight.”

The rough voice and determination in Jensen’s eyes sent Jared to the edge. His orgasm was a whip crack through his body. He jerked forward, every muscle vibrating as his balls tightened. Each pulse of release made Jared’s breath hitch and his back arch. It tingled through him like a wave, overpowering him then receding only to return again.

Jensen slid his arm around Jared’s body and held him up. He kissed the line of Jared’s jaw then rested his forehead against Jared’s cheek.

It was a while before Jared could breathe properly, let alone get his eyes to focus. He poured himself down onto the bench and stared up at Jensen with a new appreciation for his talents.

There was an endearing near-shy smile on Jensen’s face. “Been thinking about doin’ that for a long time.”

Reaching out, Jared tugged Jensen into the V of his legs. He could feel how hard Jensen was and smirked as he rested his chin against Jensen’s belly. “You gonna think about me fucking you while you’re doing the interview later?”

Groaning, Jensen tangled both hands in Jared’s hair and held on tightly. “Yes.”

Jared knew that was what _he_ would be thinking about.

Jensen let his hands fall to Jensen’s shoulders. “Shower. I’m gonna get myself together. Meet you in the Media room in half an hour.”

Very slowly, Jared eased Jensen back and stood. He let his hands settle on Jensen’s hips and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. He let one hand slide over the material of Jensen’s suit pants until he could rub the hard bulge at his crotch.

Jensen’s moan was pitch-perfect.

“See you soon.” Jared stepped back slowly, half-heartedly tugging his shorts back into place.

“Yeah,” Jensen said in a honey and coal voice. “You gotta make up for fouling me earlier though.”

Jared’s eyes widened slightly as he continued to walk back towards the showers. “I’m gonna make you pay for that later.”

“Fuck, I hope so,” Jensen quipped as he adjusted his pants.

Finally turning away, Jared grinned as he headed into the shower. The night was definitely going to be better than he had envisioned.

A fuck of a lot better.


End file.
